School Warfare
by Wuderbar Rictofen
Summary: [Not Available] (Read to find out!)
1. The Anouncement

_"Attention Elmore! All students will be put within a randomized selection for the School War currently active. Explosions riddled the bus depot. late yesterday by the rival schools in Nevada and Oregon. The selection will occur on Tuesday the second._" The newscaster finished. I sat there on the couch, as I normally did on Sundays. Hell was all around us at this point in time.

**lXxTuesday July 2ndxXl**

"Attention students, today, half of you will go to war. Most likely none of you will survive." Mrs. Simian said, retrieving a devilish smile as she placed some vests on her students, starting with Gumball. "What are these?" He asked. "Ohhhhh lets just say if you get killed, there's gonna be a very big boom," She responded, her smile growing larger. "OK, The students selected were Gumball W., Darwin W., Banana Joe, Tobias, Penny F., and Terry. Meet outside to receive your gear." The students followed he outside while fearful not to touch their vest's. They didn't know what it would do, and they didn't want to find out.

Gumball was the first to choose his gear. He quickly chose the best gear there was, and he listed it:M134 Minigun, M4A1 Holographic w/ M203, M9 Handgun, FIM-92 Stinger w/ Alternation fire mode, a Composition-4 pack, and 4 M79 Fragmentation Grenades. Next was his teammate, Terry, and she jotted down what she grabbed:a Turret Emplacement kit, ACW-R w/ M302, and a Javilin AT launcher. Everyone else grabbed light amounts of gear, ranging from MP5K's to M1911 handguns.

"Everyone on the truck," One of the Armed troops said beside the group of students, and they obeyed.

About a half hour into the trip they came across an airfield, at which they stopped. At first glance, it looked like hammered shit, but there were some building still intact. These housed a variety of aircraft, from the AH-6M Little-bird to the AC-130U Spooky Gunship, this place had everything. '_Man, I wonder why they brought us here. I mean, this place is amazing, but why here of all places...'_ Gumball was interrupted mid thought by one of the armed units beginning to speak, "Listen up everyone, you will be deployed behind the city limits of your rivals, you will HALO drop in, if you don't know, it means parachute in, by this here C-130H. When you enter the Gunship, we will activate your explosive vests, which have a five second delay from the time you or your partner are killed. If one of you are killed, you will be too."

They entered one by one, Gumball, of all people, was more frighened when they activated his vest. He didn't want to die! He didn't want to have anyone die either. Ironicly, he always wanted something more exiting then school, (Theres a shit tone of things to do that are better) but he didn't want to die. He was litterally about to crap his pants. Once they were all in the plane, they quickly gave them millitary clothing, and lifted off, they had a total of one hour to get ready.

**lXxOne hour Later Aboard The C-130H HuculesxXl**

They were about to drop, but still, everyone was keeping thier cool, well, almost everyone. Gumball was freaking out. He sat in his seat, near the end of the plane, grooming his arm to take his mind off what was truely going on.

One Minute till drop.

Silence filled the plane, only the drone of the engines remained.

30 Seconds till drop. Gumball sat there in his seat and said only one thing, "Welcome to hell, guys!"

After that, everyone dropped out of the plane.

_Life. A game we cannot win, only lose. Life is just an illusion to people, death waits on every corner, watching as you imminent doom got ever so closer. Life is a game we can only lose. Our family, friends, and love interests can only be lost with every movement that we make a step forward, and cannot move back. We live in an age were nothing is impossible, nothing is out of reach. I personally can feel, with every passing second, my life, and those around me, slipping away slowly as time progresses. Death can not be avoided, no matter what happens. Murderers, rapists, nuclear disasters, suicidal attempts, common day illnesses, or anything could happen to us as a species. Many people say that death is just an illusion, an old wives tail, a way of saying nothing beyond life, or anything really, but few, like myself, know that there is death at the beginning and the end of life. Humans all around, you know the truth of life now, religious people from many corners of the globe will deny this, and I say this because I am a Christian (it doesn't change anything), we all know that death is inevitable. That death is inevitable. We all, as a species, must learn that there are limits to what we can do, and must outdo what we can't. I often look into my future to see what I will become, what the I will achieve in life, but I always come to the subject that I cannot live forever, we cannot live forever. Great minds in the United States say that the universe is expanding, and will eventually run out of fuel. The universe will die at that point, if Humankind survives that long. People die because they believe there will be an afterlife, but there is not. Humankind, I have given YOU something to think about, next time you look to your future, take a trip to the the past first, you can really learn a few things. Death will win in the battle for life and death. People believe that you are winning the game of life right now, but really, you have already lost. Make every moment of your life count, so when you die, you will have no regrets. -Young Marine PFC Garrett Belt_


	2. The Ground

Gumball was right, they were going into "hell". As soon as they hit they ground, they were imminently undergoing heavy fire by M60's. Gumball quickly grabbed Terri and headed towards the closest building, which was 400 feet away. Everyone, but Gumball and Terri, were laying on the ground, waiting for them to run out of shells.

"Give me your launcher," Gumball demanded as he and Terri made it to the building. He had identified the source of the MG fire to be around a M1A2 Abrams tank.

"Why?" She almost yelled back over the gunfire.

"GET DOWN!" Gumball was sure it was Darwin that was yelling. Just after, an explosion rocked the ground they were standing on. Gumball knew it was a bad idea to continue this fight outside.

"Fine, don't give it to me, but at least help me get to the top of this building," Gumball compremized. Terri knew all to well what the feline had in mind.

"N, O, I'm not gonna help," she barked back. Gumball just about had it with her.

"Do you know that if you die, I do as well, and Vise Versa. it would be best that you stay with me and do as I say," Gumball resisted yelling at her, and kept a calm, soothing voice.

"Fine."

"Good."

Gumball walked in first. He raised his M9 up and pointed it towards to ceiling, saying, "Everyone, GET DOWN NOW!" He shot twice to show he meant business. Everyone obeyed his command and he just strode through they lobby of what seemed to be a hotel. He walked right up to the elevator, and pushed the button that pointed up. Fortunately for him, it was one of those hotels that have the people that push the buttons for you.

"Now I have to visit this place," Gumball said, unknowing that he said it aloud.

"Don't get too cozy," Terri hastily responded.

The button pusher (Not in_ that_ way) was to frightened to talk, all he saw was them holding heavy weapons and everyone on the floor.

"Roof access," Gumball said.

"Y-y-yesssssss, s-ir," he responded, and pushed the top button. Almost instantaneously the elevator closed it's doors, and began to make it's accent to the fifth floor, which made easy access to the roof.

Once they got to the fifth floor, they quickly made their way down the hall. Once they made their way to the end of the building, they made a left, but to much of their dismay. They were literally staring face-to-face with a team from the school they were attacking Gumball made two quick shots from his M4. One landing in each of the team's left shoulders.

"Do you both want to live?" Gumball asked.

"Yes," Was their response.

"Good, then you will do exactly as we-Errr-I say. Get up."

What he said, they did.

"Give me, your weapons."

They did.

"Ok, now walk down the hall, and lead us to the roof."

They walked down the hall and took a right at the first cross section, then up the stairs., and boom, thier they were.

"Alright, Terri, Give me the Javelin. Please?" Gumball said, annoyed that he had to do that.

"Fine." Was all he got in a response as well as his hands being weighed down by the Anti-Tank Launcher. But before he could launch the missile, an explosion rang out near his team's location. Then another one. Gumball, having now remembered about his radio, started to contact Darwin.

"Hey Darwin, what just happened?!" Gumball said in a panicky voice, but he got no response.

"Bro, you there?" Still no response.

"Dude, please talk to me!" Gumball was now frightened beyond his greatest fears.

"Huh? What?" He heard his brother's voice emit from the radio and let out a sigh of relief.

"Dude, what happened down there?"

"Tobias and BJ are gone bro."

"What?"

"Tobias was shot in the face, and Joe was killed because he was his teammate," Darwin stated in a grim voice. "Where are you at?"

"Do you see the building behind you?" Gumball said locking on to the tank.

"Ya, why?" Darwin questioned.

"Watch the roof," was all Gumball said before the Javelin was launched from the roof. Darwin watched as the rocket flew through the air, then dropped completely, destroying the tank it targeted.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Darwin screamed.

"You like?"

"Ya, dude are you on the roof?"

"Ya, and I managed to capture some of, them, while on my way up here. If you want you and Penny can join in."

"Ok, is it clear?"

"From what I can see."

"Ok, were coming in."

Gumball reloaded the Javelin, making sure that there will be no tanks entering this area, and waited Darwin's arrival.

"So, you were brought here with your brother?" Asked the oldest looking one from behind him.

"Ya, but you don't understand, he's not only my bro, he's my life. I do everything with him."

"No, I do understand. I was also brought here with my brother. And I will understand what you will feel when your brother is killed."

"Why would you understand?"

"Because, my brother is already dead." Gumball nearly dropped the FGM-148 at hearing that.

"What happened?"

"Two days before we attacked a small town named Elmore, we were ambushed by Washington. Half of you numbers were killed. But that's not all. It was within the last hour of the attack, I and my brother were captured. They defused our vests so only one of us would die. They sat us down at a table and started to spin a pistol with one bullet in the chamber...

**lXxFlashbackxXl**

The pistol slowed to a stop, and it landed on my brother.

"No. No, No, No." I said, "I won't kill my brother. I WON'T!"

"Kill your brother, or we kill both of you," one of my captors said.

"Kill me, I don't want you to die because of me." My brother said, knowingly that he said it.

I picked up the pistol and aimed it at my brother, "Sorry Jake." I closed my eyes and shed a single tear before I pulled the trigger. The bang went off and I still didn't want to look.

**lXxFlashback EndxXl**

"He was only Eight." The oldest one cried.

* * *

**A/N:_First_person to come up with a name for both of these captees will have them featured in this story. That is all.**


	3. The Heli

"It's ok, there's nothing you could've done." Gumball stated, trying to calm his captive.

"I suppose there wasn't, but he would want me to kick Washington's fat ass," The captive said.

"I never got to know your names. What are they?" Gumball questioned, trying to change the subject.

"It's Noah," Said the first captive.

"Jayden," The other one said.

"Interesting names. Mines Gumball and I guess you've already learned Terri's name."

"Interesting," said Noah.

"Quick question, why did you attack Elmore? We're in California." Terri questioned, haven spoken up now of all times.

"Oh, sorry about that then, I thought it was Washington, that's why I erged everyone to attack it." Noah apologized.

"Hey Gumball," Darwin jelled as he burst through the roof access door, "So these the SOB's that you capped?"

"Listen dude, the reason they attacked us was because of a misunderstanding They attacked because Noah here wants revenge on Washington for killing his brother, and he thought we were in Washington," Gumball started to argue.

They began to hear a low drone from the distance.

"What is that," Gumball rhetorically asked.

"Ohhhh no," Noah said, standing up.

"What! What's going on," Darwin started to panic.

The drone bagan getting louder.

"It's coming towards us," Terri panicked.

"We need to hide, now," Penny said.

"Let's go," Noah said, running towards the access door. They all followed, not far after they were under the roof, the drone now had a host. An AH-6J made itself known near the hotel.

"I got this," Gumball said, reaching for his Stinger. "Oh crap."

"What?" Darwin questioned from the back of the pack.

"My Gear is on the roof, all I have is my Mini-" and then it hit him, '_I'll use my mini-gun to take out the heli.'_ Gumball picked up his M134.

"Noah, do you know how to defuse these vests?" He asked.

"Ya, wh-what are you planing?" Noah responded.

"Something that will be very useful," Gumball responded. "Just defuse these vests."

"Ok, I will, but I'll need help. Err, Darwin, right? I need your help," Noah responded. "Ok, Darwin, when I tell you to do something, we have to be sequential otherwise we will all die."

They began their work, "Ok, on the count of three, I need you to cut the blue wire on her vest. 1, 2, 3, CUT." Noah yelled, they both cut at the same time, disabling the vest. It was quicker when it was Darwin and Penny's turn.

"Ok, now that we have that done, I'll draw their fire, you guys get the Stinger and shoot it down." Gumball ordered, but before anyone could protest, he was already halfway across the roof, shooting his M134 at the helicopter. They had no choice but to follow his plan.

They began running, like Gumball, to the FIM-92, but before they got to it, the Littlebird changed targets to them. It began spiraling up it's guns but, before it shot a single bullet, Gumball leaped onto the window of the heli with his pistol drawn and knife deeply embedded in the glass.

The Co-pilot only reacted withing seconds, he raised his Uzi to Gumballs chest and shot the bullets, all three missed, but Gumball acted to be shot. He dropped down to the skids and climbed across them until he reached the back of the main body.

He quickly placed a C4 charge on the tail wing and climbed back to the cockpit. Once there, he shot the Co-pilots arm, making him drop the gun.

"Monolulu Mother-" Gumball detonated the bomb, cutting of the rest of his sentence. The AH-6 began to spin out, it rapidly descended to the cliff below. Gumball took this opportunity and jumped through a nearby window, saving him from the rocks below.

* * *

Ok this chapter didn't turn out as long as I'd hoped, but still, it's done. new chapter will be coming soon.

PS: Last chapter was the longest chapter I've ever written


	4. The Package

'_OH SHIT MAN, I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT I'M STILL ALIVE!' _Gumball thought as he lay in the broken glass shards, in mini-gun nowhere to be seen.

lXx Time lapse of a thousand seconds because I'm lazy xXl

Gumball stood on the roof. Darwin was looking for a computer with Noah, Jaden, and Penny. Terri was just chilling on the roof checking her ammo.

"Darwin to Gumball-We found a computer on level 3, respond."

"Solid Copy Darwin, I'm Oscar Mike."

Gumball headed down the Access Stairway and down to the third floor. He found Darwin and the others, and accessed the computer:

_ .com command:Romeo11contact:Ace47Message:_

_Ace,_

_Requesting aerial drop of Package and vehicle. Vehiclecode-Ironsword, Package-Hand-of-God. Coords:flared location west of Moab, Nevada._

_Viper6-4_

Gumball sent the message and almost instantly got a reply.

_Viper,_

_Request accnoleged and approved, Hand of God inbound in aprox. 5 mikes. Switch to COMM CHAN. 3-2-3-1_

_Ace_

"3,2,3,1? There is no COMM Channel past 30." Darwin said.

"It's Code. With me and 'Ace' when we say numbers we forget the 1st, 3rd, 5th, and so forth numbers. So instead of 3231, it's 21. Channel 21."

Gumball switched to 21.

"Ace, this is Viper, what's your ETA till you're in position?"

"Aproxamently 2 mikes, set out the Flare."

Gumball chucked the flare out of the window, and waited for the drop.

A few minutes went by and a metal box dropped onto the flare. Gumball ran up to it, and opened it slightly.

"Oh hell to the ya!"


End file.
